Una aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y ...
by Carscard
Summary: Es un crossover de Digimon, Card Captors Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth y El Rin (una historia original). Izzy, Sakura y Gen van a la dimensión de Céfiro.
1. Voces

Voces 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés). Es un crossover de Digimon, Card Captors Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth y una historia propia: El Rin.

Por favor lean la historia antes de juzgar. Por cierto: Digimon no es de mi propiedad (disculpen pero no sé a que compañía pertenece); Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y, por último, el Rin es de mi propia invención.

¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! La parte de Digimon se desarrolla poco después de lo de Apokarimon; Sakura y Tomoyo no llevan mucho de conocer a Lee; las guerreras mágicas no aparecen y es un tanto al futuro...; para El Rin (aunque nadie lo conoce) es como una especie de precuela, pues sucede 6 años antes que la trama original.

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 1: "Voces"

Era de mañana en Japón. La gente paseaba por un parque, con toda calma...

-¡Hermano, llegaremos tarde de nuevo!- Exclamó una niña de 8 años de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos.

-¡Lo sé, hay que darnos prisa!- Respondió el niño de 11 años, con googles en la cabeza, que corría a su lado.

Llegaron ante la sombra de un árbol cercano a una fuente. Ahí mismo se encontraban otros seis niños sentados en el suelo.

-¡¿Tai, Kari, qué les tomó tanto tiempo?!- Cuestionó una niña que llevaba un extraño casco azul.

-¡Sora, mamá nos pusó hacer muchos encargos de último momento!- Exclamó su entrañable amigo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Tai, ya toma asiento para poder comenzar nuestra reunión!- Dijo un chico rubio de su edad que estaba en frente de él, junto con su hermano menor.

-¡Tienes razón, Matt!- Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

Un par de niñas caminaban tranquilas por el parque. Una de ellas, de largo cabello, y la otra, de cabellera castaña. Ambas lucían como de 9 años.

-¡Oh, Sakura!- Exclamó la de cabellos negros. -¡Ya estoy ansiosa que lleguemos a casa y te pruebes el nuevo vestido que te diseñé!

-¡Je, je, je, je!- Se rió nerviosamente su interlucutora. -¡No exageres, Tomoyo!

-¡¡Deseo que lo uses cuando captures la siguiente carta Clow!!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la fuente?!

-De acuerdo. 

Corrieron y se quedaron viéndola. En ese instante se escuchó una voz potente en todo el lugar.

-¡¡Tecnología, Autozam te reclama!! 

Una esfera verde rodeo el cuerpo de uno de los niños que estaba sentado bajo el árbol, uno que llevaba una laptop siempre en su espalda...

-¡¡¡Izzy!!!- Gritaron quienes lo rodeaban.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Vamos a averiguarlo! 

Ambas corrieron, junto con un par de niños de cabellera negra, para ayudarlos. Tai, Matt y un niño de lentes (el mayor de ellos) trataron de meter sus manos en la esfera pero recibieron una descarga eléctrica, cayendo después al suelo.

-¡¿Están bien?!- Dijo Sora.

-Sí.- Respondió Tai. -¡Esa esfera es un auténtico campo de fuerza!

-¡¡¡Te reclama!!!- Repitió aquella voz, mientras la esfera con todo y el desesperado Izzy, desapareció en el aire.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iiizzyyyy!!!!!!!- Gritaron sus amigos, sin obtener respuesta.

-¡¡¿Qué pasó?!!- Exclamó Sakura.

-¡¡Desapareció!!- Contestó Tomoyo.

-¿Sa... sabes qué fue eso?- Cuestionó el pequeño de 2 años pegándose a la pierda del de 8 años.

-No estoy seguro...- Dijo éste último pero sus ojos azules parecían estar analizando.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- Casi grita una niña de cabellera muy larga que estaba entre los amigos.

-¡Busquémoslo!- Propusó firmemente Tai

-¡Tai tiene razón!- Apoyó Matt. -¡Probablemente ha aparecido en alguna parte del parque!

-¡Nosotras queremos ayudar!- Dijo de pronto Sakura

-¡Nosotros también!- Dijo el pequeño de 2 años y ojos negros, todavía sujeto del de 8.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Tai. -¡Requeriremos toda la ayuda posible! 

Buscaron buen rato y no encontraron rastro alguno. Se reunieron ante la fuente.

-¡Nada!- Exclamó algo furioso Tai moviendo su puño. -¡No comprendo que le habrá pasado!

-¡¡Magia, Sizeta te reclama!!- Prorrumpió otra voz que se escuchó en todo el parque.

-¡¡Sakura!!- Gritó asustada Tomoyo al ver que su amiga estaba dentro de una esfera rojiza. Al igual que Izzy, se podía apreciar que luchaba por escapar y que algo gritaba, pero nada oían.

Tomoyo trató de meter su mano en la esfera pero sintió como si se le quemara. Estaba visto que no podía hacer nada por ella y se conformó con verla. 

-¡¡Te reclama!! 

Desapareció. Tomoyo se dejó caer de rodillas y estalló llorando. Sora se le acercó.

-No te preocupes. La buscaremos también.

-¡¿En verdad?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Gracias! 

Reiniciaron la búsqueda. Al rato se volvieron a reunir ante la fuente.

-Creo que sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ...- Dijo Sora. -...No se encuentran aquí. 

-¡¡Misticismo de todos los pueblos, Farem te reclama!!- Otra voz más se escuchó.

-¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!- El pequeño de 2 años sintió un dolor intenso cuando alrededor del de 8 apareció una esfera azul (recuerden que permanecía juntos).

Tirado en el suelo se quedó viendo lo que acontecía.

-¡¡Te reclama!! 

Desapareció. El pequeño se pusó a llorar sonoramente.

-¡¡¡¡Gen!!!!- Gritaba. -¡¡¡¡Gen!!!!

-¡Otro más!- Dijo el pequeño rubio que llevaba una extraña gorra verde volteada.

-¡Donde quiera que estén, ...!- Reflexionó en voz alta el de lentes. -¡...Seguramente Izzy se comunicará con nosotros!

-¡El Superior Joe tiene razón!- Animó la de cabellera larga. -¡LLevaba su inseparable laptop! 

-¡Correcto, Mimi!- Exclamó Tai.

-¡Entonces lo mejor será reunirnos en un lugar con computadora conectada al Internet!- Propusó Sora.

-¡Usemos la computadora de mi padre!

-¡¿Creen que Sakura esté con su amigo?!- Interrogó Tomoyo.

-¡Es lo más probable!- Respondió Sora. -¡Seguramente los 3 están juntos!

Esto último lo dijo para tranquilizar al pequeño. Él se les acercó.

-Voy con ustedes. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

-¡Contábamos con ello!- Le tendió la mano. -¡Me llamo Sora Takenouchi!

-¡Sora, soy Ton Tzen!

-¡Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji!

-¡Tai Kamiya!

-¡Kari Kamiya!

-¡Joe Kido!

-¡Mimi Tachikawa!

-¡Matt Ishida!

-¡T.K. Takaishi!- Dijo el pequeño rubio.

-¡Vamos a mi casa!- Tai exclamó.

-¡Vamos!- Secundaron.

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic en este sitio. Es una idea relativamente vieja pero creo que les interesará. Admito que el inicio me salió un tanto dramático pero se va a inclinar a otros tipos de trama en los siguientes capítulos.

Por cierto, el siguiente será:

Capítulo 2: "Izzy contra Sakura"


	2. Izzy contra Sakura

Izzy contra Sakura 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés). 

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

Disculpen por un inicio tan dramático pero en este ya comienza a tomar forma la trama. ¡Espero que les guste!

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 2: "Izzy contra Sakura"

Izzy abrió sus ojos y se encontró flotando en la misma esfera verde que lo había capturado. Pudó ver ante él una enorme habitación obscura. Trató de salir de su prisión y lo logró. Notó que todo era de metal y que había muchas computadoras y diversos extraños y avanzados mecanismos por doquier.

Atravezó el umbral que estaba frente a él y vio lo que menos esperaba.

-¡El espacio!- Pensó sorprendido.

-¡Así que ya despertaste!- Dijo una voz tras de él, que le pareció conocida. Volteó y vio a un hombre alto, anciano, de cabellos blancos. Vestía majestuosamente y se notaba que en su juventud había sido un hombre muy fuerte.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-Estás en una nave de Autozam, nuestro planeta.

-¡¿Autozam?!

-Te traje de otra dimensión como último recurso disponible para la salvación de nuestro hogar.

-No entiendo.

-¡No te pongas nervioso!- Sonrió. -¡Toma las cosas con calma! ¡Soy el actual lider de Autozam, Geo! ¡¿Cómo te llamas, niño?!

-Izzy Izumi.

-¡Curioso nombre!- Dijo otra voz. Esta vez era de otro hombre alto, más joven (aunque con cabello entrecano) y de vestimenta un tanto militar.

-¡Hola, Zaz!- Saludó el anciano. -¡La Tecnología ha despertado!

-¡¿Tecnología?!- Repitió el niño.

-¡Te lo explicaremos después!- Dijo el hombre más joven. -¡Soy Zaz, el capitán de esta nave!

-Gusto en conocerlo.- Respondió el saludo haciendo una reverencia ante él. -Y a usted también.- Repitió la acción frente a Geo.

-¡Veo que nuestro guerrero es muy cortés!

-¡¿Guerrero?!

-¡Espera un poco! ¡Ve a observar la nave en donde viajas! ¡Explora! ¡Si estás aquí es que estás deseoso por obtener más conocimientos! ¡Debes poseer una curiosidad innata!

Esto le sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía eso de él? Aún no le había hecho muchas preguntas ni le había comentado que su emblema era el del Conocimiento. Terminó aceptando y caminó por aquella enorme nave...

Sakura abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la misma esfera que la capturó. Salió de ella y se vio en un cuarto obscuro de formas un tanto exóticas para ella. Atravezó el umbral frente a ella y se vio en un extraño pasillo, aparentemente de una especie de palacio sacado de las 1001 noches. Las paredes estaban bien trabajadas y pintadas de tonos amarillos, blancos y dorados.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo y vio que de una de las puertas de los costados salió una mujer joven de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña. Vestía tan exóticamente como lo lucía el lugar. Ella volteó hacia ella y se le acercó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pequeña, ya despertaste!

-Sí... ¡Hola, soy Sakura!- Sonriendo dijo. Ante el gesto la joven se rió un poco.

-¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Mi nombre es Alba, niñera de los principes Tera y Tetra!

-¿Me podría decir dónde estoy?

-Estás en la nave mayor de Sizeta. Somos los últimos sobrevivientes de ese planeta.

-Lo lamento...

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Al menos no aún...

-No entiendo.

-Te llevaré ante nuestro lider. ¡Estoy segura que te caerá muy bien!

-¡Está bien!

Mientras tanto, Izzy no dejaba de observar todo aquello que lo rodeaba y una pequeña niña le dio alcance.

-¡Hola, es curioso ver a otros niños en esta parte de la nave!

-Hola. ¿A qué se debe eso?

-¡Porque la mayoría están en un área más segura! ¡Ésta es zona militar!

-No lo sabía...

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por tus ropas puedo ver que no eres de Autozam. Debes ser Izzy.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-¡Porque soy Nea, nieta del Gran Geo! ¡Mi abuelo me habló de tí!

-Ahora entiendo.

-¡Se siente extraño!

-¡¿?!

-¡Hablo de ver a alguien de otra dimensión! ¡Me pregunto si mi abuelo se habrá sentido así cuando conoció a la Guerrera Mágica!

-¡¿Guerrera Mágica?!

-¡Sí! ¡Ella vino hace mucho tiempo a esta dimensión a cumplir una misión en especial...! ¡¡Lo demás lo desconozco!! ¡Por cierto, olvidaba decirte que ya te están buscando para ponerte al tanto!

-¡¿En verdad?!

-¡Sí! ¡Si quieres, yo te llevo!

-Está bien.

Fue llevado hasta un lugar que parecía centro de mando. Ahí estaban Geo y Zaz.

-¡Hola, Izzy!- Saludó el mayor. -¡¿Qué te ha parecido la nave?!

-¡Está increíble! ¡Jamás había visto algo así!

-¡Je, je, je!- Se rió Zaz. -¡Es bastante impresionante, ¿o no?! Esta nave tiene estas características, no sólo por ser de propósito militar, sino para el transporte seguro de una gran masa de gente.

-Ya veo.

Notó Izzy que el semblante de aquellos hombres se tornó serio. Se dio cuenta que ya venía la explicación.

-Izzy, desde hace poco unas creaturas extrañas comenzaron a aparecer en nuestro mundo...- Inició Geo. -...Atacándonos e invadiéndonos.

-Tan pronto nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos enfrentarlos...- Prosiguió Zaz. -...Solicitamos ayuda a los planetas vecinos enviando naves pequeñas y veloces de exploración. Mientras tanto nos dispusimos a preparar naves para evacuar a toda la población si era necesario.

-Desafortunadamente nos enteramos que otros 2 planetas sufrían el mismo problema. Cuando decidimos no esperar más comenzamos la evacuación pero fuimos atacados. Ésta es la única sobreviviente... 

Izzy se sorprendió al oír eso pero no gesticuló demasiado.

-Posteriormente regresó la nave exploradora que fue a Céfiro.- Agregó Zaz. -Nos entregó un mensaje de esperanza que poco comprendimos. Provenía de Lira, lideresa de aquel planeta.

-Nos habló de la posibilidad que pudiéramos invocar a un guerrero propio y representativo, concentrándonos en la característica principal de nuestro pueblo: La Tecnología.

-¡Y tú eres ese guerrero!

-¡¡¡¿Yo?!!!- Gritó el asombrado Izzy.

-¡¡Sí, tú!!

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!

-¡Eres la representación física de lo que nos representa!- Remarcó el anciano.

-Sabemos que no es fácil de explicar.- Continuó el capitán. -Ni lo es aceptar una misión así mas no tenemos más opción que ésta.

-La dejamos como último recurso.

-Sin embargo, no te hemos dejado desamparado.

-Nos enteramos que los otros dos planetas hicieron lo mismo.

-Eso quiere decir que tendrás dos compañeros en tu lucha.

-No estarán desarmados. Al usar el poder para invocarlos obtuvimos también armas y ropas de ataque representativas de nuestros pueblos.

-Ellas están provistas de un gran poder. Y si tú estás aquí, es que eres capaz de hacer el mejor uso de ambas.

-Puede que todo esto parezca que te queremos obligar a hacerlo pero deseamos saber si aceptas la misión por tu propia voluntad.

-Sería mentira si les dijera que estoy deseoso de saltar a la acción.- Respondió Izzy con su mismo tono sereno propio de siempre. -Acepto porque deseo ayudarlos en lo que pueda, aunque aún no comprendo cómo lo haré.

-Entonces necesitarás esto.- Dijo Zaz extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el niño de la laptop.

Las ropas del pequeño cambiaron a un traje de apariencia futurista. Predominaba el blanco, partes verdes y detalles amarillos. Portaba una extraña banda verde en la cabeza, unos grandes cristales azules en los guantes y unas enormes botas verdes en los pies.

Le pareció extraño que con todo eso encima podía sentir una gran energía a través de su cuerpo y que podía moverse con una facilidad que antes no imaginaba. Comprendió rápidamente el comportamiento de los cristales. Movió entonces sus brazos de adelante hacia atrás y surgieron en el aire dos objetos que parecían barras de metal. Las tomó y las observó.

-Éstas son mis armas.

-¡¡Eres de comprensión muy rápida!!- Exclamó sorprendido Geo.

-Hay otra cosa que te queremos decir.- Añadió Zaz.

-¿Qué pudiera ser?

Sakura fue llevada a una gran habitación que tenía una gran "ventana" hacia el espacio. Además de eso era muy espaciosa y de formas muy irregulares y muy bien trabajadas.

-¡¿El espacio?!- Exclamó Sakura.

-¡Disculpa, no te había dicho que estamos en una nave ESPACIAL!- Dijo Alba dulcemente.

-¡¿En una nave espacial?! ¡Pero si parece un palacio!

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo nuestra nave?!- Dijo una voz a un lado de ellas. Voltearon y vieron a una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad.

-¡Hola! ¡No digo que sea algo malo! ¡Simplemente me sorprendió!

Un niño de 9 años apareció tras la pequeña y se paró hacia un lado.

-¡Disculpa, por favor, a mi prima Tetra!- Dijo el pequeño y luego extendió su mano. -¡Soy Tera!

-¡Hola, soy Sakura!- Respondió estrechando su mano. -¡Mucho gusto!

-Supongo que vienes para que te expliquemos.

-¡Así es!

-¡Bien! Primero quiero decirte que estoy consciente que te puede parecer extraño lo que te voy a decir por provenir de otra dimensión. Sin embargo eres nuestra única esperanza.

-¡Entiendo!

-Unas extrañas creaturas aparecieron en Sizeta, nuestro amado y muy pequeño planeta, atacando a diestra y siniestra. El combate entre su raza y la nuestra fue feroz pero terminamos retrocediendo a la nave en la que estamos. Desafortunadamente no todos pudieron abordar, por ser demasiados o por mantener el ataque lejos de las rutas de escape. Entre ellos estaban nuestros padres...

-Lo lamento.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguramente aún están peleando contra el enemigo! ¡No son nuestros padres fáciles de vencer!

-¡Ya veo!

-Se nos dijo que podíamos invocar a alguien de otro mundo para que fuese nuestro guerrero. Y ese guerrero eres tú.

-¡¿Yo?!

-¡Sí! Sé que sólo soy un niño así que mi prima y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas para invocarte.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-¡Sí! ¡La magia es lo que representa a nuestro pueblo! ¡Tú tienes magia, ¿verdad?!

-Sí- Respondió Sakura asintiendo, un tanto sorprendida.

-Tú, nuestra guerrera, lucharás lado a lado con los guerreros de Autozam y Farem. Ellos también están en problemas.

-¡¿Pe... pero co... cómo lo haré?!- Tartamudeó ligeramente asustada.

-¡Toma esto!- Gritaron simultáneamente Tetra y Tera, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sakura.

Las ropas de Sakura cambiaron de forma. Ahora vestía un exótico vestido arábigo de mangas cortas, chaleco y zapatos del mismo estilo. Todo esto de rojo, rosa y blanco. Llevaba en sus manos un extraño bastón de madera.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamó viéndose.

-¡Son tu traje y tu arma de batalla!- Respondió la pequeña Tetra.

-Ellos te permitirán luchar.- Agregó Tera.

-¡Qué extraño!- Exclamó la aludida algo sorprendida.

-¡Una cosa más!

-¡¿Uh?!

-Dentro de poco se nos acercará la nave de Autozam y, como pactamos, su guerrero y tú tendrás un enfrentamiento para probar sus habilidades.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Además se elegirá a un lider después de que las 3 peleas se hayan efectuado. Es decir que, llegando a Céfiro, te enfrentarás contra el de Farem.

-¡¡¿Y... cómo... son ellos?!!

-¡No tengo idea!

-... ... ... ...

-¡No me culpes! ¡Ellos fueron transportados en las mismas circunstancias que tú!

Izzy estaba sentado en el suelo frente a una "ventana" de la nave. Tenía conectada su computadora y tecleaba lo acontecido y todo lo que había visto. Repentinamente notó algo extraño en la pantalla.

-¡¿Izzy?!- Dijo una voz dentro de ella.

-¡¿Te... Tentomon?!

Apareció en el monitor una extraña creatura similar a un insecto rojo.

-¡Hola!

-Hola. Me sorprende verte en mi computadora. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-¡Realmente no tengo idea como llegué aquí! ¡Por alguna razón me sentí atraído hasta aquí!

-No comprendo pero me alegra volver a verte.

-¡A mí también me alegra verte! ¡¿Izzy, qué has estado tecleando?!

-Lo que he visto en este extraño lugar.

-¡Me gustaría mucho quedarme hablando contigo mas desearía salir pronto de este lugar!

-Entiendo. ¡Buena suerte, Tentomon!

Se fue. Nea se le acercó.

-¡¿Con quién hablabas?!

-Con un amigo.

-Bueno.- Pausó un momento. -Ya nos estamos aproximando a la nave de Sizeta. Deberías prepararte.

-De acuerdo.

Se vio conducido, poco después, dentro de una nave semejante a un palacio. Se detuvieron dentro de un gigantesco salón de luces blanquesinas. En ella ya estaban una joven y 3 niños. El niño se les acercó.

-¡Hola, soy el principe Tera, quien está acargo de la nave de mi planeta!

-¡Gusto en conocerlo, señor!- Saludó Geo. -Aquí venimos con nuestro guerrero.

-Nosotros tenemos nuestra guerrera.

-Preparemos todo para el combate.

Ambos niños se pararon uno frente al otro en aquel salón. No se veían muy contentos de tener que pelear pero tuvieron que acceder.

-¡¿Cómo lo ataco sin lastimarlo?!- Reflexionaba Sakura recordando los poderes que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar.

Optó por lanzarse atacando con su bastón pero él detuvó su ataque cubriéndose con sus barras de metal.

-¡¿Eh?!

Izzy se mantubó sereno y logró empujarla para que se alejara. Velozmente corrió hacia ella, quien trató de retroceder pero se cayó de espaldas. Ella metió su bastón como protección pero su contrincante la desarmó con un movimiento rápido de sus barras y luego le acercó una al cuello.

-¡Nuestro guerrero ha triunfado!- Festejó Nea.

-¡Bien hecho, Izzy!- Dijo el anciano.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Izzy a Sakura mientras le tendía la mano.

-¡Sí!- Respondió tomándola y parándose.

-Disculpa. No quería hacerte daño.

-Realmente no lo hiciste. ¡Eres todo un caballero!

-Bueno. No me gustaría golpear a una dama.

-¡Eres muy amable!.- Añadió Sakura mientras tomaba su bastón.

-¡Al parecer nuestros guerreros se llevarán muy bien!- Comentó Alba.

-¡Estoy deacuerdo contigo!- Continuó Tera.

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Supongo que era obvia la victoria de Izzy sobre Sakura pero procuré mantener la esencia de los personajes.

El siguiente será:

Capítulo 3: "Problemas en Nuestro Mundo"


	3. Problemas en Nuestro Mundo

Problemas en Nuestro Mundo 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés). 

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

Si creen que los niños del otro mundo van a estar de adorno, se equivocan...

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 3: "Problemas en Nuestro Mundo"

La señora Izumi colocó al pequeño y dormido Ton sobre su cama. Había insistido que la espera por las señales de su hijo fuese en su casa.

Tai y los demás se esforzaban por no quedarse dormidos. La PC de Izzy se mantenía encendida pero no notaban cambios. Repentinamente se escuchó una voz...

-¡Agh! ¡¡Todavía no encuentro la salida!!

-¡Esa voz es de...!- Dijo Tai.

-¡...Tentomon!- Continuó Matt.

Corrieron y vieron al insecto rojo en la pantalla.

-¡Ah! ¡Son ustedes!- Exclamó. -¡Primero aparecí en la laptop de Izzy y ahora con ustedes!

-¡Es la PC de Izzy!- Dijo Tai. -Estamos en su habitación.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Gritó asustada Tomoyo.

-Es un digimon.- Explicó Sora. -Es el compañero de Izzy.

-¡Qué cosa más extraña!- Dijo una extraña y diminuta creatura amarilla y alada, similar a un felino de peluche.

-¡Kero, Sakura te dice siempre que no aparezcas cuando estamos rodeados de extraños!- "Regañó" Tomoyo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tienes razón!

-¿Eres un digimon?- Preguntó Tentomon.

-No. ¡Soy el Gran Kerberos, Guardián de las Cartas Clow!

-¡¿Cartas qué?!- Cuestionó Mimi.

-¡Cartas Clow! ¡Son cartas que poseen un gran poder!

-¿Son las que... fueron creadas por ... el Mago Clow?- Se escuchó una voz trás de ellos. Era Ton, aun adormilado, que se había levantado por el grito de Tomoyo.

-Sí... ¡¿Cómo... lo... supiste?!

-Mi... hermano me... lo dijo.

-¡¿Y él cómo lo sabe?!

-No... lo... sé. Él me lo... dijo como un... cuento para... dormir...

-Por cierto, niño, ¿de dónde eres? No pareces japonés.

-Ven...go de... El Rin, junto... con mi... herma...no.- Cayó dormido.

-¡¿El Rin?!- Exclamó Mimi. -¡¿Dónde queda eso?!

-Ni idea.- Respondió Joe.

-¡Todo esto es muy extraño!- Añadió Tentomon. ¡A propósito, puedo ver que aquí está la información que Izzy estaba tecleando en su laptop!

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Exclamó Tai revizando. -¡Es cierto: aquí hay unos archivos nuevos en escritorio!

-¡Dijo Izzy que describen todo lo que ha visto en ese extraño lugar en que está!

-¡Por lo menos podremos saber si está bien! ¿Cuándo los tecleó?

-Hace varias horas. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Porque no había nada hasta que tú llegaste.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Probablemente tu contacto con ambos mundos logró la comunicación con ambas computadoras.- Reflexionó Sora en voz alta.

-Entonces será mejor que procure estar apareciendo en sus monitores.- Comentó Tentomon.

-¡Buena idea!- Secundó Tai.

-Bueno. ¡Me voy!

-¡Buena suerte!

Sakura con curiosidad veía como Izzy tecleaba en su laptop.

-¡Veo que te gusta mucho esto!

-Sí...

-¡Supongo que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de tí!

-Eso creo...

-¡Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mi papá y mi hermano...! ¡¡Lo... lo olvidé!! ¡¡¡Hoy me toca hacer la cena!!!

-Es un poco tarde para eso...

-Tienes razón pero creo que esto les afectará.

-Supongo que sí. No saben dónde estamos, ¿verdad?

-¡Buen punto! Lamento haberte asediado con mis preguntas y comentarios tontos pero creo que si vamos a luchar juntos necesitamos conocernos mejor.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo no soy bueno para esa clase de cosas.

-¡Eso complicará las cosas!

-No lo creo...

-¡¿Cómo será el de Farem?! ¡¿Lo conoceremos?!

-Probablemente sea uno de esos dos niños de cabellera obscura que se acercaron con ustedes.

-¡¿Por qué lo crees?!

-¡Sólo es una suposición!

-¡oh!

-Por lo que me has dicho ellos no venían contigo. Según lo que he podido investigar no fue una coincidencia que nos encontraramos en el mismo lugar.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Al parecer es así!- Asintió Izzy

A la mañana siguiente los 9 niños y el "muñeco de peluche" se encontraron dormidos en el suelo. Voltearon a la PC y notaron algo extraño...

Al mismo tiempo Izzy seguía tecleando cuando vio algo en el monitor...

-¡¿Tentomon?! ¡¿Sr. Genai?! ¡¡¿Ta... Tai?!! 

En ambas computadoras se veía a Tentomon con un anciano y una versión "chibi" de Tai (laptop) o de Izzy (PC).

-¡¡¿I... Izzy?!!- Cuestionó Tai, quien era el más próximo a la PC.

-¡¡Aahh!- Gritó asustada la imagen de Sakura. -¡¡¿Qué ocurre?!! ¡¡¿Quiénes son todos ellos?!!

-¡Déjenme explicarles!- Dijo el anciano. -Soy Genai, una base de datos, como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabe. Tentomon descubrió un sendero extraño que comunica ambas computadoras como una conexión entre 2 dimensiones.

-¿Quiere decir que podemos comunicarnos por medio de las computadoras?- Interrogó el guerrero.

-¡Exactamente!- Festejó el insecto rojo.

-Pero eso con la ayuda de un digimon que se encuentre en cada una de ellas.- Agregó Genai. -Por ejemplo Tentomon está en la PC, Gomamon en una laptop que encontró con información relacionada con Joe y yo estoy con Izzy...

-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- Exclamó sonoramente el de lentes. -¡¡¿Información relacionada conmigo?!!

-¡Sí!- Afirmó Tentomon. -¡Dijo que creía que era de un familiar tuyo!

-¡¡Debe ser la laptop de papá!!

-Sus demás compañeros digimon...- Prosiguió el anciano. -...No se encuentran muy lejor de aquí.

-¡Eso me alegra!- Dijo Tai. -¡Probablemente los volveremos a ver!

-¡¿Sakura?!- Preguntó Tomoyo. -¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes!

-¡Deberías confiar más en ella!- Añadió Kero. -¡No olvides que Sakura es una gran card captor!

-¡Tienes razón!

-¡Je, je, je!- Se rió nerviosamente Sakura.

-¿Y Gen?- Dijo el pequeño.

-¡¿Gen?!

-Pre... presiento algo... malo.- Lloró. -¡Quiero regresar a El Rin! ¡¡Bua!!

-¡No entiendo!- Respondió confundida.

Sora se le acercó para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Gen, el hermano mayor de Ton, no está con ustedes?- Dijo.

-No.- Esta vez respondió Izzy. -Pero puede que sea el guerrero de Farem, si es que sufrió por lo mismo que nosotros.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- Se escuchó una voz trás Izzy y Sakura.

Era Nea, quien llevaba rato observándolos con asombro.

-¿Son ellos de su mundo?

-¡Así es!- Respondió Sakura con su clásica sonrisa.

-Lamento cortarles la inspiración pero nos aproximamos a Céfiro y ustedes deberían prepararse. Pronto tendrán sus otras dos peleas.

-¡Disculpen pero debemos desconectarnos!- Se despidió Izzy. Sus amigos movieron sus manos diciéndoles adiós.

-¡Ojalá pronto se vuelvan a conectar!- Comentó Mimi. -¡Realmente quisiera saber como les va!

Repentinamente la mamá de Izzy irrumpió agitada en la habitación.

-¡¡Vengan a ver las noticias!!

En el noticiero dijeron que extrañas creaturas de poderosa figura obscura comenzaron a aparecer en las cercanías de la ciudad. Ellas se aproximaban atacando todo a su paso.

-¡Algo me dice que requeriremos la laptop de tu papá, Joe!- Le dijo Tai.

-Entiendo pero me tomará algo de tiempo llegar al consultorio de papá pues está fuera de Odaiba.

-¡Por eso no hay problema!- Exclamó el padre de Izzy. -¡Yo te llevo en mi carro!

-¡Bien!

-¡Vámonos!

Ambos se fueron. Tai explicó a los confundidos de una posible necesidad de evacuar y del deseo de no perder contacto con Izzy y Sakura.

Sakura e Izzy quedaron maravillados por la belleza natural de Céfiro. Respiraron el aire puro y sintieron el cálido sol en su piel.

Fueron llevados ante un bello jardín y, cerca de un arroyuelo, se encontraba una hermosa rubia de blancos atavíos. Llevaba en su cabeza una tiara con una gran piedra anaranjada. Al verlos les sonrió.

-Ustedes deben ser los guerreros de Autozam y Sizeta, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

-Soy Lira, actual lideresa de Céfiro, la segunda desde que dejamos el sistema del Pilar.

-¡¿Sistema del Pilar?!- Repitió Izzy.

-¡Sí! ¡Luego, con tiempo, se los explico con más calma! Por ahora los llevaré donde están los de Farem.

No tardaron en divisar en otra parte del jardín a tres personas de cabellera negra. Una era una mujer hermosa, algo bajita, de cabellera larga y recogida en dos chongos, vestida con ropas tipo chino de color rojo. Su gesto era agusto y poseía una mirada dulce. Otra era un niño de 10 años muy parecido a la mujer, vestido con ropas tipo chino color verde.

La tercera era Gen vestido con una camiseta corta sin mangas estilo ninja, pantalones y botas del mismo estilo, cinturón de tela tipo oriental, dos cintos de tela estilo occidental cruzados en su cadera y guanteletas. Todo ello en azul y turqueza con algo de verde y esmeralda. Sostenía en su mano izquierda un bo. Su rostro, como siempre, estaba muy cubierto con sus cabellos pero parte de sus ojos se apreciaban, dándole un aire melancólico, entre alegría y tristeza.

Cuando estuvieron cerca continuaron las formalidades...

-¡Soy la Emperatríz de Farem, Aska!- Dijo la mujer.

-¡Y yo soy su hijo, el Principe Yu!- Afirmó el primero de los niños.

Para no alargar mucho "el cuento", se presentaron todos, junto con sus respectivos guerreros. El principe Yu se le acercó a Gen.

-¡No te preocupes, seguramente tu hermano está bien!

-Gracias, Yu, pero, desearía que algo me lo confirmara.

-¡Nosotros hablamos con él!- Informó sonriendo Sakura.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Hoy en la mañana descubrimos que podemos comunicarnos por medio de la laptop.- Explicó Izzy.

-¡Tu hermano está con los padres de Izzy!- Añadió la Guerrera de Sizeta. -¡Ha preguntado mucho por tí!

-¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó ilusionado el niño de 8 años. -¡¿Podré hablar con él?!

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Lo ves, Gen!- Animó Yu. -¡No tenías porqué preocuparte!

-¡Gracias de nuevo, Yu!- Le respondió sonriendo. -¡Debí hacerte caso en un principio!

Al escuchar esto, el principe Yu, sonrió alegremente.

-Disculpen.- Interrumpió repentinamente Lira. -Ya es el momento de la pelea entre los guerreros de Sizeta y Farem.

Ello no alegró mucho a los niños pero asintieron. Se pararon enfrente el uno del otro en los extremos de un claro.

-¡¿Otra vez voy a pelear?!- Pensó Sakura. -¡Esta vez debo tratar de no confiarme! ¡¡Tengo una idea!!

Sacó una carta y la lanzó al aire. Ésta quedó flotando en frente de ella y se dispusó a tocarla con su bastón cuando el bo de Gen lo tumbó de sus manos. La carta cayó al suelo mientras el arma de Farem se acercó al rostro de Sakura.

-¡¡E... esta pe... lea... fue demasiado... rápida!!- Exclamó sorprendida Lira.

Los demás no dijeron nada por estar muy asombrados. Gen retiró el bo y fue a recoger la carta y el bastón de Sakura.

-Toma.- Dijo entregándoselos. -Ten cuidado. Te toma mucho tiempo hacer eso.

-¡Ti... tienes... razón!- Respondió algo sorprendida.

-En vista de la brevedad del combate, ahora sigue que Gen peleé contra Izzy.

Se pusieron en sus posiciones. Izzy se lanzó hacia el "pequeño" Gen (es de su misma estatura, aunque más joven por dos años) atacándolo con las barras. Gen lo esquivó y le asestó un golpe en con su bo, alejándose después unos pasos por el ataque rápido que su oponente le quisó propinar.

Izzy saltó para atrás, y levantó sus barras. Hacia las puntas de ellas cayeron unos rayos que su dueño impulsó para que la electricidad le diera a Gen. Sin embargo éste se dió cuenta y, cuando el ataque se le aproximaba, soltó el bo, recibiendo su arma toda la descarga. Se barrió hacia las piernas de Izzy y lo tumbó.

El niño de la laptop se levantó rápidamente y trató de patear a su contrincante que todavía estaba en el suelo pero se rodó y lo tiró tomándolo del pie. Ambos se pararon y retrocedieron.

Nuevamente cargó con electricidad sus barras y la lanzó a un árbol, él cual comenzó a caer. Gen tardó un poco en darse cuenta lo que ocurría, corrió lo más rápido que pudó pero algunas ramas le cayeron encima.

Como pudó salió y corrió a tomar su bo. Izzy cargó otra vez sus barras y, sin darse cuenta, Gen le lanzó su arma hacia su mano izquierda. Al golpearla, Izzy soltó la barra y, accidentalmente, le tocó la punta y recibió una descarga eléctrica, que lo tumbó. Gen se dejó caer sentado en el suelo completamente cansado mientras Lira iba a curar al guerrero de Autozam.

Al poco rato todos se reunieron junto a un arroyo.

-Ya hemos tomado una decisión.- Comentó Lira. -El lider para esta empresa serás tú, Izzy.

-¡¡¿Yo?!!

-Sí. Aunque Gen ganó todas sus peleas no fungiría como buen lider debido a su carácter débil y baja autoestima. Además eres el más centrado y seguramente los guiarás con buena mano. Por lo pronto vayan a descansar. Mañana comenzará el entrenamiento para que se acostumbren a pelear juntos.

-Entiendo.

Unos minutos después Izzy conectó su laptop para permitirle a Gen ver a su hermano. Vieron a Tai y a los demás rápidamente en su monitor.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Tai. -¡¿Cómo van las cosas?!

-Bueno...- Comenzó Izzy cuendo Joe irrumpió en la habitación y lo interrumpió con su cara de asustado.

-¡¡Se... se aproximan!! ¡¡Los monstruos ya comenzaron a atacar a Odaiba!!

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Ahora sí sudé la gota gorda pues no me acordaba como había hecho para que Gen no lastimara a Sakura y para que le ganara a Izzy. Los motivos fueron: a ambos les falta el quick spell (poder invocar ultrarápido una magia o poder), claro que en Izzy no se nota. Izzy hubiera ganado si se hubiera mantenido lejos de Gen (supongo que notaron que sus ataques son de corta distancia).

El siguiente será:

Capítulo 4: "¡Corran!"


	4. ¡Corran!

¡Corran! 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés). 

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

Estoy felíz que alguien me haya hecho un review de mi historia. Había llegado a pensar que a nadie le interesaba. Por cierto, disculpen la tardanza pero no es tan fácil para mí regresar a la escuela, buscar compañeros de equipo para el proyecto que todavía no sé en que va a consistir y traducir una trama (de hecho dos, pues a unos amigos les traduje una al español, aparte hice la versión en inglés del presente capítulo).

Bueno. Nos quedamos en que Joe llegó gritando asustado...

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 4: "¡Corran!"

Después de la advertencia de Joe era obvio que pronto tendrían que evacuar. La pregunta era...

-¡¿A dónde iremos?!- Se preguntaba Tai mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en plan pensante.

-¿Hay alguna manera de conocer su avance?- Cuestionó Izzy desde Céfiro.

-Podríamos investigar por la red.- Sugirió Joe encendiendo la laptop de su padre. -Antes de hacerlo creo que sería conveniente que Gomamon esté enterado de lo que acontece.

-¡Entonces yo buscaré!- Se ofreció Tomoyo sentándose ante el monitor, mientras Kero la sobrevolaba.

A la imagen visible de las pantallas se le agregó una creatura semejante a una foca blanca. Tenía cabello rojo peinado como un cherokee, largas orejas tipo conejo y ojos amarillos.

-¡Gomamon, qué gusto me da verte!- Exclamó emosionado Joe.

-¡¿Qué tal, Joe?!

-¡¿Dónde buscaré?!- Se preguntaba Tomoyo navegando en Internet.

-Yo te ayudaré desde aquí.- Se ofreció Izzy dándole posibles direcciones.

A los pocos minutos dieron con la información de la página de una televisora que estaba lejos de la ciudad. El avance comenzó a mostrarse en los 3 monitores.

-Tal parece que las salidas de Odaiba ya están bloqueadas. No tardarán en llegar a donde están.

-¡¿Entonces a dónde podemos ir?!- Aterrizó Tai.

-Hacia el centro de Odaiba parece ser el lugar más seguro, por el momento, aunque creo que no será por mucho tiempo.

-Comprendo. ¡Tendremos que huir para allá y luego pensaremos en algo mejor!

-Me temo que no es tan simple.- Comentó Genai. -Si desean comunicarse con sus amigos en Céfiro deberán llevarse la PC de Izzy. Es el contacto principal y, una vez apagada, la laptop de Joe tendrá comunicación sólo por tiempo limitado. Deberán volver a conectar la PC. Eso quiere decir, también, que para poder correr a refugiarse sin perder información del avance tendrán que hacerlo muy rápido.

-Será difícil huir cargando una PC. El sólo cargar el monitor o el CPU alentará nuestro avance.

-Por ello no se preocupen tanto.- Dijo repentinamente el padre de Izzy. -Nosotros los adultos podemos cargar con más facilidad que ustedes esas partes. Sólo démonos prisa.

-Sí.- Asintieron.

Desconectaron la PC y se repartieron sus partes. El teclado lo tomó Matt; el mouse, Sora; el regulador de voltaje, Tai; y los cables, Mimi. Salieron rápidamente del edificio con dirección al centro y no tardaron en darse cuenta que el enemigo se les aproximaba. Izzy les ayudaba dándoles posibles rutas de escape.

Repentinamente Tomoyo se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡¡TOMOYO!!- Gritó Kero preocupado.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó T. K.

-Sí.- Respondió tocandose el tobillo. -Pero creo que me herí el tobillo.

-¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡Apresúrense!!- Exclamó Tai.

Repentinamente un torrente de agua, proveniente de un tubo roto, detuvó el avance de los monstruos por el momento. Vieron a los padres de Tai, Kari y Mimi y a la madre de Sora corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Debemos huir rápido de aquí!- Sugirió la Sra. Takenouchi cargando al pequeño Ton en sus brazos.

-¡Permítame!- Decía el Sr. Kamiya tomando el CPU que cargaba la Sra. Izumi.

-¡Es muy amable!- Agradeció ella.

El Sr. Tachikawa cargó en su espalda a Tomoyo y siguieron con la retirada.

-¡Esto no es bueno!- Exclamó Izzy desde la otra dimensión, siendo observado de cerca por Sakura, Gen, Yu y Nea.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Fue la pregunta de Sakura.

-El desplazamiento de las creaturas se ha tornado irregular. Hay partes donde son más rápidos y otras donde son más lentos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que están en un área de alta velocidad. Se les aproximan rápidamente. Al paso al que van no van a poder llegar a la parte central de Odaiba. ¡¡De... de hecho...!!

-¡¡¡¡Aahh!!!!- Gritó asustada la imagen de Joe. -¡¡¡¡NOS ATACAN!!!!

Unas creaturas comenzaron a rodearlos y el primero de ellos quiso lanzarse contra Joe.

-¡¡¡JOE!!!- Gritó la "foca" y de la computadora salieron peces que hicieron retroceder el avance de los monstruos.

-¡¡El ataque de Gomamon salió de la laptop!!- Matt comentó lo obvio.

-Si en verdad la computadora es la conexión de dos mundos.- Pensaba Sakura. -Eso quiere decir que mis poderes pueden ayudarlos desde aquí.

Frente a la computadora, y para la sorpresa de los 4 niños a su lado, sacó una carta y usó su poder hacia la pantalla.

-¡¡Escudo!!- Gritó mientras un campo de fuerza esférico apareció protegiendo a sus amigos de su propio mundo y dejando a los monstruos fuera.

-¡¡Bien hecho, Sakura!!- Celebró Kero.

-¡¿Cómo nos alejaremos de aquí?!- Cuestionó Tai. -¡No podemos avanzar!

-¡Quiero ir a casa!- Gritó llorando Ton.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió dulcemente Gen para calmarlo. -Seguramente todo estará bien.

-¡Si pudieramos entrar a El Rin estaríamos más seguros! ¡Buaa!

-¡Es una gran idea, Ton!

-¡¿?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡No podemos entrar si tú estás allá!

-¡Si tú me ayudas podrán entrar sin problemas!

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?!

-¡Sólo concentrate y ya verás!

Ambos se pararon frente de las computadoras y se concentraron. Quienes los rodeaban los miraban confundidos.

-¡Gen, Gen!- Le gritaba angustiado el principe Yu al ver su actitud.

-¡¿Entiendes que ocurre?!- Le preguntó Kero a Tomoyo.

-¡No!- Contestó moviendo la cabeza.

-¡¡Gen, Gen, Gen!!- Gritaba otra vez Yu al notar que su amigo comenzaba a sufrir y a mostrar cansancio.

Repentinamente ambos abrieron sus ojos y Gen parecía desfallecer por lo que el principe lo ayudó a mantenerse parado.

-Ya.. está bajo ustedes la entrada...- Comenzó a decir con dificultad Gen. -...Pero no podremos mostrarla sin correr riesgos de que ellos también entren..

-¡No entendemos de qué hablas!- Exclamó Yu cada vez más preocupado por las incoherencias que su amigo decía en tal situación.

-Si... pudieran... mantenerlos apartados tan siquiera por un momento, ... podríamos permitir que ustedes entren...

-¡Haré lo que pides!- Sin comprender realmente, Sakura dijo sacando otra carta. -¡¡Viento!!

Las creaturas fueron lanzadas más allá del campo de fuerza, sin embargo no tardarían en reponerse y atacar. Además el efecto de la carta del Escudo no duraría por siempre.

-Ahora,... Ton...- Dijo Gen tratando de erguirse por su cuenta.

-Sí.- Secundó Ton.

Los dos niños se concentraron nuevamente. En frente de Tomoyo y compañía surgió de la tierra una entrada a un subterráneo. Se veía obscura pero no les importó pues no tenían tiempo que perder. Entraron y la entrada se cerró.

La conexión terminó y Yu se dio cuenta que Gen se había desmayado.

-Gen...- Dijo preocupado. Se lo pusó en la espalda y se lo llevó para que lo atendieran.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Le preguntó Sakura a Izzy.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.- Contestó. -Probablemente buscarán una forma de conectar mi PC.

-Entiendo.

-Sin embargo.- Pendaba Izzy. -No conocemos El Rin. ¿Habrá un forma de conectarla? Si no es así ya no podremos comunicarnos y no sabremos sobre ellos hasta que regresemos a nuestro mundo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestionó Sakura con una cara de preocupación.

-Nada.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien.- Sonriendo dijo entonces. -¿Nea, me acompañas a dar un paseo por el jardín?

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó la nieta de Geo pues, después de tanta tensión, deseaba distraerse un poco y pasear era una buena idea.

Cuando quedó solo, Izzy volteó hacia su laptop, la misma que en tantas aventuras lo había acompañado.

-Es mejor no decirles nada.- Reflexionó. -Si realmente perdemos la comunicación definitivamente puede ser, también, que ellos no puedan salir de ese extraño lugar. Sin la cooperación de Gen es muy probable que no haya forma de abrir la entrada. ¡Realmente espero estar equivocado!

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo, el cual me resultó realmente corto. Originalmente pensaba ponerlo más largo pero las cosas se prestaban mejor si las dejaba así.

Para aquellos que pensaban que pondría a Gen como un personaje todopoderoso, ya verán que eso está muy lejos de la verdad. Es increible que entre esas personas se encuentre Card, mi hermano. Debo confesar que en realidad debería llamarme solamente Cars. Bueno, algunas veces le pido su consejo... ¡Qué digo! ¡Siempre le leo todo lo que escribo para ver si lo convenso! ¡Jamás está conforme!

Debo aclarar que no sé si fue correcto considerar que la Sra. Izumi cargara el CPU. Una vez tuvé que cargar una computadora por partes y lo más pesado se me hizo el monitor... Además espero que me perdonen por no haber personalizado mucho los personajes (salvo Yu). ¡Ah, por cierto! Disculpen hacer sonar a Matt como un tonto pero es una de esas clásicas expresiones que él daría. Izzy, Tai y él son mis favoritos en Digimon 01.

Ya en los próximos dos capítulos terminaré de explicar lo que corresponde a El Rin para poder ya entrar de lleno a la acción (lo siento pero es lo que se requiere para una mayor participación de nuestro mundo). Por favor díganme que opinan, no importa que no suene agradable. Realmente deseo mejorar mi estilo para escribir. ^_^ 

El siguiente será:

Capítulo 5: "Cristales"


	5. Cristales

Cristales 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés). 

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

¡Lo siento! ¡Me he vuelto a tardar! ¡Pero ya tengo compañeros de equipo y un proyecto (el cual tuve que traducir y me retrasó bastante para teclear esto)!

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 5: "Cristales"

No podían creer lo que veían. Aquel lugar era enorme, con luz a pesar de estar en un subterráneo. Era una ciudad de edificios de una cultura que parecía ser mezcla de muchas, muchas y ninguna a la vez.

El aire era fresco, puro y agradable y la vegetación abundante. En lo alto se apreciaban unos enormes cristales que, a modo de estaláctitas, se encontraban por todo el "techo".

Caminaron por las calles de aquella ciudad conducidos por el pequeño Ton. Ni siquiera un alma se podía apreciar. Era como si todos aquellos edificios estuviesen listos para recibir gente, que jamás llegaría.

-¡¿Por qué está tan solitario?!- Cuestionó Mimi.

-¡¿Solitario?!- Exclamó Ton sorprendido. -¡Desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido así!

-¡¿Quieres decir que nadie más vive en este lugar?!- Cuestionó asombrada la Sra. Izumi.

-Sí. No entiendo qué les parece extraordinario. Tal vez lo sabría si yo mismo estuviera conciente de lo que pasó con el resto de los habitantes de El Rin.

-¡¿No lo sabes?!

-No. Mi hermano aún no ha querido hablarme de ello. Lo único que sé es lo que me ha enseñado.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?- Interrogó ahora la Sra. Kamiya. -¿Tienen algún otro familiar?

-No tengo idea. Sólo sé que soy el quinto y más joven hijo de mis padres. De ellos, de mis otros 3 hermanos y de mis familiares, Gen sabe pero me lo ha ocultado todo e ignoro el porqué.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?- Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa.

-A mi casa. Si no lo desean los conduciré a otro lugar.

-No. Está bien.- Continuó la Sra. Izumi. -Sólo deseamos saber un poco más sobre lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- Preguntó Kari, quien no había hablado en mucho tiempo (de hecho desde el primer capítulo).

-Un par de kilometros más.- Contestó el niño de dos años. -Está a un extremo de la ciudad.

-¡Ya estoy muy cansada!- Exclamó Mimi. -¿No podemos descansar un poco?

-¡Está bien!- Contestó sentandose en el suelo.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Habían corrido mucho antes de entrar a El Rin y ya llevaban mucho tiempo moviendose con dificultad.

Después del descanso, Ton los condujó a su casa que estaba, muy literalmente, al extremo de la ciudad pues era la último. Entraron y la casa les pareció confortable. Era extraña la ausencia de fotos familiares, además de lo increiblemente limpia y ordenada que estaba tomando en cuenta que sólo vivían ahí dos niños.

Atendieron la herida de Tomoyo, que afortunadamente era muy leve. Buscaron hasta que encontraron lo que parecía ser una fuente de energía y una línea telefónica. Conectaron la PC y no tardaron mucho en ver de nuevo a Izzy en el monitor.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Izzy tratando de controlar la increíble emosión de haberse equivocado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Tai animado. -¡Este lugar es muy confortable!

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Tai...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrían teclear lo que ustedes vean...?

-¡Claro que sí, Izzy! ¡No puedes evitar sentir curiosidad, ¿verdad?!

-Ti...tienes razón.- Contestó algo apenado.

-¿Y Sakura?- Cuestionó Tomoyo parándose a un lado del digielegido del valor.

-Fue a dar un paseo con Nea. Necesita descansar para lo de mañana.

-Entiendo.

-Tomoyo, ya que estás aquí, creo que hay algo que debemos continuar. Y Tai debe estar enterado.

-¡¿De qué se trata?!

Sakura y Nea caminaban tranquilamente cuando escucharon unas voces detras de unos pilares. Ocultas tras ellos observaron que la emperatriz Aska discutía algo con Geo, Zaz y Lira.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!- El anciano opinó.

-Aunque extraño les parezca, mucho me temo que hablo muy en serio.- Respondió la emperatriz.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Continuó Zaz. -¿Su guerrero venció a sus oponentes con un bo común y corriente? ¿Qué pasó con el arma representativa?

-No la quiere usar.

-¡¿Cómo...?!- Exclamó ahora Lira.

-Sé que no tiene sentido pero es la verdad. Lo hemos tratado de convencer pero sigue negandose.

-¡Eso puede poner en peligro nuestros planetas!- Prosiguió Zaz.

-Comprendo perfectamente la situación. Estamos tratando de convencerlo.

La conversación continuó pero Nea y Sakura optaron por alejarse y comentar a solas lo que acababan de escuchar.

En otro lado el principe Yu leía un manuscrito cuando escuchó que Gen empezaba a moverse intranquilamente en la cama.

-¡¡Cui...dado!!- Gritaba. -¡¡Bin!! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Nun!! ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAN!!!!!!!

-¡¡Despierta, Gen!!- Yu trató de calmarlo. -¡¡Despierta!!

No tardó en lograr su objetivo. Gen se sentó de pronto en la cama con cara de asustado.

-¿Estás bien?- El hijo de Aska cuestionó.

-Sí. Gracias.- Respondió colocando su mano derecha en su frente. -Disculpa.

-No deberías preocuparte por ello. Sea lo que hayas soñado debió haber sido horrible.

Gen lo miró retirando su mano de su rostro, con un gesto triste. Su amigo comprendió que no había sido un simple sueño.

Por su cuenta, Izzy y los de nuestro mundo aún conversaban.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Cuestionó Matt.

-Todo depende de la condición de Gen.- Reflexionó en voz alta el digielegido del Conocimiento. -Además será difícil actuar tomando en cuenta que sólo cuentan con los poderes de Gomamon cuando nosotros 3 estemos ocupados.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Sakura llegando junto con Nea.

-De cómo vamos a salvar al resto de la gente de Odaiba.

-¿Es eso posible?- Interrogó Nea sin realmente saber qué era Odaiba.

-Si ustedes están dispuestos...- Comentó el guerrero de Farem. -...A correr peligro y arriesgarse en pro de salvar gente, pueden hacerlo.

-¿No sufrirás más desmayos?- Esta vez dijo Sora preocupada. -Es claro que gastas muchas energías.

-No lo sé. Todo dependerá de que tan lejos esté con respecto a la posición actual. No tengo muchos problemas en abrir y cerar El Rin. Sin embargo, como utilizo una técnica más avanzada de la que debería para mi edad, me agotará y, probablemente, me deje fuera de combate.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás pelear?- Dijo Sakura analizando las consecuencias.

-Exactamente. Sólo tengo 8 años y aún los de mi sangre tendrían dificultades a mi edad. Lo siento.

-¡¡Bua!!- Lloró Ton. -¡¡Si yo fuera más fuerte tú no estarías sufriendo!! ¡¡Bua!!

-T-Ton...- Le tembló la voz a su hermano, desvió la mirada del monitor un momento, tragó saliva y recobró la fuerza. -Tranquilo. No te culpes de algo así... No e-es tu culpa, ni mía.

Bastante obvio era que Gen no era muy bueno animando pero, si se trataba de Ton, hacía un esfuerzo especial. Kari y T. K. se le acercaron al pequeño.

-¡Vamos, tienes animarte!- Exclamó el hermano de Matt.

-¡Sí, confía en lo que dice tu hermano!- Añadió la hermana de Tai.

Ton no tardó en admitir que tenían razón y sonrió. Después de todo, él siempre se levantó muchas veces más rápido el ánimo que su hermano mayor.

-Hemos detectado un problema.- Empezó a decir Tai, el digielegido del valor. -Con los métodos que conocemos dependeríamos totalmente de la conexión, ¿o me equivoco?

-Entiendo a qué te refieres.- Respondió el guerrero de Autozam. -Si hubiera una forma que nuestros compañeros digimon o las cartas Clow pudieran ayudarlos sin nuestra ayuda, sería mucho más fácil

-En realidad sí hay una forma.- Dijo Gen. -Tienen poderes, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- Asintieron los digielegidos y Sakura

-En la parte más alejada dentro de El Rin existen unos cristales, descubiertos por el Gran Cell Seth hace muchos siglos atrás, que tienen la propiedad de encerrar un poder en su interior. Por supuesto que gradualmente se iría debilitando pero es según el uso y no por tiempo.

-¡¿Quiere decir eso que podremos usar los poderes de nuestros digimon?!- Interrogó Tai algo emocionado.

-Sí. Así no dependerán de nosotros.

-¡Bien! ¡¿A dónde tenemos que ir para obtenerlos?!

-Sólo deben atravezar el cementerio que está cerca de donde están, siguiendo la calle principal. Llegarán a una especie de bosque. Sigan el sendero hasta que lleguen a una cascada donde hay un pequeño estancamiento antes que continue el río. Es bajo las aguas estancadas donde se encuentran los cristales. Realmente no es muy difícil obtenerlos.

-¡Vamos, entonces! No creo que necesitemos ir todos. ¡¿Quienes vienen conmigo?!

-¡Yo!- Levantó la mano Sora.

-¡Yo también voy!- Comentó Matt dando un paso adelante.

-No creo que necesitemos que alguien más venga. ¡Vámonos!- Exclamó Tai.

Estaban saliendo cuando su mamá los llamó.

-¡¿A dónde piensan que van?! ¡Yo iré con ustedes!

-¡¿Mamá?!- Dijo sorprendido el líder de los digielegidos.

-Un adulto debe ir con ustedes. ¿Qué tal si algo malo les pasa? 

No tuvieron objeción alguna y partieron pronto. Tal como Gen les había dicho, no tardaron en encontrar la cascada. Matt y Tai nadaron y tomaron 5 cristales cada uno.

Al salir del agua los vieron con detenimiento. Eran de un blanco muy transparente, en forma de prisma. Emprendieron entonces el camino de retorno, ahora prestando más atención a lo que los rodeaba. La vegetación era abundante y de origenes desconocidos. Pocos eran los animales que habían y todos eran pequeños.

Pasaron por el cementerio cuando notaron algo extraño. Las tumbas no parecían muy viejas. Estaban cubiertas de polvo pero se veían muy nuevas, de hecho parecían todas de la misma edad.

Decidieron dar un pequeño chequeo para comprobar si todas estaban en las mismas condiciones, así que se separaron. A los pocos minutos se reunieron.

-¡Tai, Matt! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- Dijo Sora corriendo hacia una dirección. -¡No sólo parecen ser de la misma época! ¡Todas estas personas murieron el mismo día hace dos años!

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron los tres, incluyendo a la Sra. Kamiya.

-¡¿Cómo fue eso posible?!- Dijo la última.

-¡Además miren esto!- Prosiguió la chica del casco azul.

Se pararon ante 5 tumbas separadas del resto. De izquierda a derecha las lápidas decían: Ben Tzen, Lana Tzen, Dan Tzen, Bin Tzen y Nun Tzen.

-¡Algo realmente malo pasó aquí hace dos años! 

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo. Como les había advertido previamente, estuvo más inclinado a las cuestiones de El Rin. No se preocupen, ya el siguiente no estará tan cargado pese a que vengan las respuestas de algunas preguntas planteadas en el presente. ¡El entrenamiento por fin empezará! ^_^

Cielocriss, si estás leyendo esto me gustaría agradecerte por comentar mi fic. Aunque no lo creas yo, Cars, debí haberte comentado una de tus historias hace mucho tiempo: Fusión Prohibida. La leí en otro sitio (creo que te hacías llamar Ziddy o algo por el estilo) pero tuvo problemas cuando apenas iba en el capítulo 13 (ahora 15). Apenas lo estoy continuando de leer y sigo con interés en ella (ya vi que tiene secuela). ¡Gracias!

El siguiente será:

Capítulo 6: "De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas"

Si lo desean envienme un mail a carscard@yahoo.com.mx


	6. De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas...

De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas - Parte 1 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés).

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

Después de mis largas vacaciones con mis problemas escolares, ¬o¬ (si realmente se puede decir así...) finalmente regreso con lo que atañe a El Rin.

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 6: De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas - Parte 1

Acercaron cada quien un cristal a la pantalla provocando una emisión de luz. 6 figuras del monitor se transladaron a seis cristales y la carta de El Viento lo hizo al que sostenía Tomoyo.

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo animado Tai. -¡Mañana ya podremos salir al rescate!

-¿Ya tienen planeado algún lugar?- Preguntó curioso Izzy.

-El lugar más cercano donde está reunida la gente es en lo alto del edificio de la televisora donde trabaja el papá de Matt. Queremos empezar por ahí.

-Es un buen punto de partida. Será mejor que ustedes planeen eso.

-¡Descuida, lo haremos!

-Es hora de dejar descansar al Sr. Genai, a Gomamon y a Tentomon.

-Sí, tenemos sueño.- Comentó bostezando Gomamon.

-¡Buenas noches!- Dijeron las tres creaturas antes de desaparecer de los monitores.

La conexión terminó. En otras circunstancias probablemente esto les hubiera molestado un poco pero ahora era casi la hora de dormir (de hecho Ton ya dormía) y deseaban despejar su mente.

Sakura fue a caminar otra vez con Nea un rato y luego se fue a la habitación que les habían asignado a "los tres guerreros". Se pusó la pijama y se acostó boca arriba en su cama sobre las sábanas a pensar.

Izzy, por su cuenta, se quedó tecleando los pormenores de la situación y de algunas cosas que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de actualizar.

Debido a que Gen había dormido un poco, aún no tenía sueño, por lo que optó por entrenar. El principe Yu lo veía pensativo y analizando lo que su amigo hacía.

Poco después, Izzy recibió en su monitor a su querido insecto rojo.

-¡Hola, Izzy!

-¡Tentomon! ¡No esperaba verte hasta mañana!

-Decidí venir contigo. Comencé a sentirme solo en tu PC.

-Comprendo. ¡¿?! ¡¿Trajiste información nueva?!

-¡¿Uh?! ¡Al parecer, sí!

Ambos leyeron la información.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que Gen debe explicar.- Tentomon dijo.

-No se negará a hacerlo.

-¡¿Uh?!

Un par de horas después Izzy estaba en la cama del lado opuesto de la de Sakura.

-Me siento nerviosa.- Comentó Sakura tratando de iniciar una conversación. -¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tendremos? ¿Será muy difícil?

-No lo sé.- Respondió sereno. -Y tengo cierto interés al respecto.

-¡Ya veo!- Prosiguió bostezando. -¡Creo que estoy un poco cansada! ¡Pronto me quedaré dormida!

-Yo también. Probablemente no notemos cuando Gen llegue.

-¿Sabías que Gen nos derrotó sin usar su arma representativa?

-No.

-Escuché decir que se niega a usarla. Es extraño, ¿verdad?.

-En realidad no.

-¿Uh?

-Recuerda que Gen también es un niño como nosotros. Necesita que lo ayuden a comprender muchas cosas.

-No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tiene sus propios motivos. Me he dado cuenta que le guarda muchos secretos a su hermano pero no le importa si alguien más los descubre. Por ejemplo, no le ha dicho que él es...

Izzy volteó hacia su compañera y notó que estaba dormida.

-Creo que Sakura ni siquiera lo sospecha.- Pensó Izzy pronto cayendo él también dormido.

A la mañana siguiente procedieron con lo planeado: salir de El Rin con el único objetivo de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas que fuese posible. Gen les abrió la entrada, para después cerrarla trás su salida.

Joe llevaba la laptop de su padre y pudo tener una idea de donde pasar. Claro que Izzy se vio forzado a dejar encendida su laptop también.

Sakura caminaba hacia el jardín donde la habían citado. Reía nerviosamente por lo que había ocurrido recientemente y por las acciones de Nea y Tetra.

-¡Qué extravaganzas hace Tomoyo!- Exclamó Nea sujetando un objeto similar a una cámara de video. -¡Pedirme que grabe a Sakura en su entrenamiento, cuando pelee y cuando se pruebe lindos vestidos es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Añadió la pequeña princesa de Sizeta. -¡También lo es lo que me pidió!

-¡Mmm! ¡No creo que hables en serio!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque he oído que te fascina diseñarle vestidos a la gente! ¡Hacer algunos para que los modele ante las cámaras seguramente te divertirá!

La pequeña princesa se mantubó callada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Realmente tenía que admitir que la nieta de Geo tenía razón.

No tardaron en llegar a donde ya los estaban esperando los demás. Gen se veía algo cabizbajo y apenado pero no le asignaron importancia.

-El entrenamiento dará inicio.- Les dijo Lira. -Saquen sus armas.

Sakura e Izzy las sacaron rápidamente pero Gen sólo tragaba saliva.

-¿Y tu arma?

-Yo...- Contestó Gen sonrojado. -...No la... encuentro...

-¡¿Perdiste el arma representativa?!- Le dijo tratando de hacerse la sorprendida como medida de presión para que utilizara dicha arma.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Usted ya sabe que no la he usado ni la llevo conmigo! ¡No trate de engañarme!

-¿Quieres saber dónde está tu bo?- Se escuchó que dijo Yu.

-¡Yu! ¡¿Tú sabes dónde está?!

-Sí.- Le respondió caminando hacia su amigo y parandose a unos pasos de él. -Yo lo escondí.

-¡¿?! ¡¿Tú lo escondiste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Gen, yo...- El principe tomó un poco de aire bajando la mirada, para después levantarla y dirigirla hacia los ojos de Gen. -Sé que no te gusta la idea de llevar puesta el arma representativa. Realmente no entiendo porqué le quieres ocultar a tu hermano que eres una niña.- Sacó entonces de su túnica un listón verde esmeralda que estaba atado con un moño. -Te propongo una cosa. Úsalo pero, cuando haya posibilidades de que tu hermano te vea, quitátelo. Además yo creo...- En ese momento se sonrojó. -...que te ves muy linda con esto... Me permite ver tus ojos...

También Gen se sonrojó por un instante por no estar acostumbrada a esa clase de cumplidos (NOTA: esto no es un romance).

-Gen. Te suplico que lo tomes. ¡Por favor no pongas en peligro a mi planeta...! ¡A nuestros planetas!

Extendió ambos brazos hacia su interlocutora, sosteniendo el listón. Para su sorpresa, Gen no tardó en tomarlo, lo miró un instante y luego se lo pusó. Tal como el hijo de Aska había dicho, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora se podían apreciar mejor y, definitivamente, no había forma que su rostro pudiera ser confundido por el de un varón.

Descubrir el verdadero género de Gen sorprendió a todos los demás, sin contar a la Emperatriz Aska y a Izzy. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y recordó la conversación que en parte se había dormido la noche anterior; Izzy se había dado cuenta y le había tratado de decir.

Gen abrazó repentinamente a su amigo, dejándolo perplejo.

-Gracias.- Dijo la pequeña de 8 años.

Se separó un poco y puso un gesto melancólico, como el que siempre le había distinguido.

-Lamento haber sido tan egoísta.

-¡¿Uh?!

-Estaba a punto de permitir que "otro pueblo" desapareciera sólo por un capricho.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Se los explicaré pero quisiera que nada de lo que diga se lo den a conocer a Ton.

Todos asintieron. Gen respiró hondo y comenzó su relato.

-Primero les hablaré de El Rin. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, bajo las aguas del río Rin, unos guerreros encontraron una gigantesca caberna, que ellos decidieron convertir en lugar de entrenamiento. Pasó el tiempo y, un buen día, descubrieron que podían moverla por debajo del agua y la tierra, concentrándose.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente nos quiere decir?- Pensaba Sakura.

-Nos está explicando lo que considera que debemos saber.- Dijo Izzy. Sin saberlo le había contestado la pregunta. Sakura se sorprendió pero Gen siguió con su relato.

-Llamaron a ese lugar El Rin por sus origenes. Gradualmente fue habitado por guerreros de muchas naciones y sus familias. Las razas, culturas y muchos estilos se mezclaron de tal forma que somos muchos y ninguno al mismo tiempo en todos los sentidos posibles.

Volteó hacia Yu y hacia la Emperatriz. Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente.

-Supongo que es por eso que fui escogida por ustedes.- Pausó un instante. -Nos convertimos en guerreros. Todos y cada uno, por muy débil que parezca, es capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera desarmado. Bueno, sólo tratar de defenderse dignamente. Conforme se va creciendo se instruye en el uso de algunas armas. Únicamente los héroes se especializan en ellas. Con el tiempo han habido muchos héroes. Cell Seth fue en el pasado, por mucho tiempo, el más aclamado de todos. Las increibles aventuras en las que se envolvía y la gran relación que tuvo con gentes de otros pueblos, lo llevaron a consolidarse entre los hombres más valioso.

Volvió a callar, comenzó a mirar hacia el suelo y con voz suave prosiguió.

-El último héroe consolidado fue Ron Tzen, mi abuelo. Aquí comenzaré a tratar algo más personal. Como podrán imaginar, mi abuelo se casó y tuvo 2 hijos. Su primogénita, mi tía Sarah, se casó a su vez con Richard Rate y se mudó de El Rin. Mi padre, Ben Tzen, se casó con mi madre, Lara Seth, y tuvieron 5 hijos, incluyéndonos a Ton y a mí.

Ahora miró hacia sus manos mientras movía sus dedos.

-Dan, el mayor de mis hermanos era el mayor prospecto de héroe que jamás se había visto en El Rin. Además era gentil y, definitivamente, era con quien mejor me relacionaba. Bin, un poco mayor que yo, y Nun, menor, eran como dos pequeños complices de travesuras con talentos muy prometedores. Yo, en cambio, siempre estuve y estoy por debajo del promedio...

Entrecerró sus ojos, todavía hacia sus manos ahora quietas.

-No poseo un auténtico corazón de guerrero. Y, con frecuencia, mi hermano Dan y mi primo Ralph, hijo de mi tía Sarah, me cuidaban y me protegían. Decían que la vida de guerrero no era para mí y que preferían verme haciendo lo que más me gustaba: una vida más tranquila.

Repentinamente comenzó a agitarse.

-Un mes después del nacimiento de Ton, murió mi abuelo Ron. Y,... un mes después...- Comenzó a hablar con dificultad. -...U-unos hombres a-armados... entraron a El Rin po-porque alguien d-dejó la entrada... abierta. C-comenzaron a matar a todos... R-recu-cuerdo el sonido de los disparos y su veloz avance por la ciudad ma-matando g-gente.

Levantó la vista nuevamente y miró hacia Izzy. Por alguna razón pensaba que él debería estar enterado de algo.

-R-recuerdo que salimos a la calle... listos p-para pelear h-hasta el fin. Repen-tinamente mamá colocó a-al pequeño T-ton en mis brazos d-diciendo "cuidalo" y encerrándome después... en una caja de m-madera. La a-atrancó y se pusó en g-guardia. Traté de... salir pe-pero n-no pude...

La niña empezó a sollozar.

-C-como... la caja tenía u-unos pe-pequeños agujeros,... pu-pude ver l-lo que a-afuera pasaba... Vi pelear a mi f-familia. P-primero c-cayó Bin, protegiendo a Nun. Papá luchó f-ferozmente co-con una espada, pero un arma de ese tipo n-no pu-puede contra una de-de repetición... Nun y... m-mamá ca-cayeron si-simultáneamente... P-por último Dan p-peleó co-contra un g-gran nú-mero de ellos, c-con las m-manos desnudas, y a todos los h-hirió de m-muerte, a-antes de p-perecer...

Estalló llorando, con la cabeza baja y cubierta con sus manos.

-C-cu-cuando l-logré sa-salir... los ví a t-todos mu-muertos... H-había c-ca-dáve-res p-por todas partes...- Hizo una pausa. -M-me acer-qué a-a mi f-familia y, c-cuando me p-paré frente a Dan...- Comenzó a llorar con más potencia. -¡Q-quisé m-morir en ese instante! ¡S-se enfrentó a 20 h-hombres é-el solo y y-yo no moví d-dedo alguno! ¡Bin de 9 años! ¡Nun de 3! ¡Dan de 12!- Tomó aire. -¡É-el hubiera sido u-un gran h-héroe!

Volteó hacia los demás nuevamente, tratando de calmarse.

-Quisé d-dejarme caer de r-rodillas, cuando s-sentí el tierno bu-bulto de mi hermano T-ton. No había llorado y p-permanecía do-dormido. R-reco-cordé m-mi promesa y lo convertí en mi fuerza... Como s-sabía que podían re-regresar más, op-té por... entrenar m-más duro, cerrar El Rin y b-buscar a mi tía S-sarah. Dos meses d-después logré la primera meta s-superando al promedio. E-estaba por cumplir 6 años y D-dan tenía 10 c-cuando lo consiguió... S-seguí entrenando y, un día, noté que Ton s-se encontraba lastimado sin aparente razón. Después descubrí q-que me imitaba d-demasiado bien...

-Es por eso que te haces pasar por hombre, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Yu tomándola de los hombros y tratando de mirar a sus ojos. -Entrenándote y moviéndote como mujer hiciste que se lastimara, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí...- Respondió apenada. Pensé q-que sólo sería t-temporalmente pero...

-Tu tía y su familia habían muerto también, ¿o no?- Ahora fue Izzy quien rompió el silencio.

-Sí...- Asintió nuevamente. -Murieron antes que atacaran a El Rin. Creo que, de alguna manera, esto tiene algo que ver con el ataque.

-¿Realmente crees que podrás engañar a tu hermano por mucho tiempo?- Cuestionó Sakura algo preocupada.

-Mi hermano no es un tonto. Seguramente se dará cuenta por sí solo. Lo único que realmente espero es que tenga que explicarle todo esto cuando esté listo para escuchar y comprender. ¡Ni siquiera yo debería saberlo!- Voltea hacia Yu. -¡Lamento haber sido tan necia! ¡Por poco hago que nuestros mundos corran, probablemente, el mismo destino que El Rin!

Repentinamente la abrazó afectuosamente para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes. Aún estamos a tiempo y confío que ustedes 3 lo lograrán.- La miró al rostro. -Además no estarán solos. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlos.- Pusó su mano en su mejilla. -Ten fe en nosotros como nosotros tenemos fe en tí.

-Gracias...- Respondió ya tranquila y esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuará.

¡Perdón por lo exageradamente violenta que resultó la narración de Gen! En realidad la historia tiene esta clasificación sólo por ella.

Seguramente habrán notado que es una primera parte. En realidad es que el capítulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba y decidí mejor partirlo en dos partes. 

Por lo mismo, el siguiente capítulo será:

Capítulo 7: De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas - Parte 2

No se preocupen. Ya lo tengo escrito sólo me falta pasarlo a la computadora.

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


	7. De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas...

De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas - Parte 2 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Ésta es la versión original de An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and Every Nation Mysticism (versión en inglés).

Digimon no es de mi propiedad; Card Captors Sakura y Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a la Clamp; y el Rin es de mi propia invención.

Supongo que otra vez nadie querrá hacerme un review. >. 

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 7: De Listones, Estrellas y otros Problemas - Parte 2

El terreno era mucho más amplio: el campo abierto. 20 m de distancia había desde donde estaban Izzy y Sakura hasta la posición de Gen.

-¿Qué clase de arma usará ahora?- Preguntó Sakura a su compañero.

-No lo sé. ¿Posees algún poder para impedir que se nos acerque demasiado?

-Sí. Pero me toma mucho tiempo invocarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Cuando inicie el combate empieza a invocar.

-De acuerdo.

Dieron la señal, Izzy se paró frente a Sakura y detubó el feroz ataque de Gen con sus barras. La pequeña optó por darle patadas rápidas, asestando la mayoría.

El guerrero de Autozam soportó sin quejarse tal paliza, empujando posteriormente a su oponente usando sus barras. En ese instante...

-¡¡VIENTO!!- Exclamó Sakura y fuertes vientos tumbaron a su contraria.

-¡Ahora debemos tratar de alejarnos!- Propusó Izumi.

-Bien.

Comenzaron a correr pero la niña de ojos azules se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos cada vez con menor dificultad. Repentinamente hizo aparecer unos shurikens de energía azul que controló mentalmente y los lanzó al ataque. Obviamente aquello no era esperado por Izzy pero, de igual manera, los detubó con sus barras, recibiendo un gran dolor en sus manos y soportándolo con entereza.

-Izzy.- Comenzó la niña de ojos verdes. -Podría usar la carta Vuelo pero quedaré desarmada, pues quiero usar mi bastón como montura.

-Utiliza tu arma original. En tu caso creo que te dieron un bastón para que pudieras usarla con mayor libertad.

-Bien. Lo intentaré.

Ambos se volvieron a pasar en un sitio. Mientras Sakura volvía a invocar con todo y báculo rosa. Izzy la protegió soportando los ataques de la cada vez más cercana Gen.

-¡¡VUELO!!- Gritó haciendo que le salieran alas al báculo en uno de sus extremos. -¡Súbamos!

Sin perder más tiempo los guerreros de Sizeta y Autozam lo montaron y comenzaron a avanzar por los cielos. Sin embargo sabían que el efecto del Viento iba disminuyendo al paso en que su contrincante hacía mayor esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, 3 tipos de fuego ahuyentaban parcialmente aquellas figuras obscuras, de poderosas garras y filosa dentadura. Los ocho niños (Ton se había quedado en El Rin) y Kero corrían por el poco espacio libre que todo aquel desastre le había dejado (aunque este último más bien volaba).

-¡¿Cómo pueden haber tantos?!- Se quejó Mimi.

-¡Eso ahora no importa!- Respondió Sora. -¡Debemos buscar un mejor método para ahuyentar!

-¡Conforme avanzamos encontramos más y más!- Exclamó el digielegido de la Amistad. -¡Tengo la impresión que vamos a un nido de estas creaturas!

-¡Por lo que puedo ver es muy probable que lo sea!- Secundó Kero con cara de seriedad.

-¡Ya estamos cerca!- Comunicó el de lentes. -¡Ya se puede ver! ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!

Gritó asustado al ver como el enemigo trataba de entrar. Las puertas estaban cerradas pero ellos se encontraban por todas partes destruyendo los muros para abrirse paso. Literalmente estaban royendo el edificio.

-¡¿Ahora cómo vamos a entrar?!- Interrogó Tomoyo.

-¡De eso me encargo yo!- Animó Gomamon desde la laptop.

Nuevamente una gran cantidad de peces surgieron de la pantalla y formaron un camino hacia una de las altas ventanas del edificio, quebrando el vidrio por completo. Caminaron sobre los peces hasta entrar por aquel brutalmente obtenido acceso. Los peces regresaron a la pantalla.

-¡Gracias, Gomamon!- Agradeció Sonriendo.

-¡No hay de qué!

-¡Los pasillos están vacíos!- Exclamó T. K.

-¡Seguramente la gente debió haber subido a los últimos pisos!- Razonó el hermano de éste.

-¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?!- Se expresó el lider. -¡Súbamos!

Pronto se encontraron subiendo por las escaleras y buscando indicios de otras personas.

-Sabes, Matt, creo que tu padre escogió un lugar muy peligroso para trabajar. Siempre algo sucede en esta televisora.

No tardaron en comenzar a escuchar voces sobre sus cabezas. Había expresiones de miedo, valor, ánimo, pesimismo, esperanza, etc. Entre todas aquellas personas no tardaron en localizar al señor Ishida.

-¡¿Matt?! ¡¿T. K.?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Nea y Tetra iban emosionadas en una mininave grabando las acciones de Sakura.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó divertida la nieta de Geo. ¡Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡¿Cómo se vería vestida de rojo?!

-No lo sé. Supongo que querrás averiguarlo.

-Efectivamente. Ummm. Me pregunto porqué están huyendo. Son dos contra uno, es OBVIO que le ganarán a Gen.

-No es tan fácil.

-¡¿Uh?!

-Ellos aún no son capaces de invocar sus poderes a una velocidad pertinente. De hecho, aún si ya pudieran, no pueden golpear fácilmente algo tan cercano.

-Realmente no entiendo.

-Entonces sólo observa lo que pasa.

Ahora Gen corría más libremente hacia sus contrarios, debido a que el efecto de la carta del Viento había cesado. Conforme avanzaba se mantenía lanzando sus shurikens telederigidos. El guerrero de Autozam optó por comenzar a lanzar rayos. Ya le había dado una vez pero sólo la retrasó un breve momento.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- Interrogó preocupada Sakura. -¡Parece que nada la detiene!

-¿Tienes alguna carta relacionada con la vegetación?

-Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¡Úsala!

-Bien.- Comenzó a invocar usando el arma representativa. -¡¡BOSQUE!!

Del suelo comenzaron a surgir varios árboles de muy gran altura y la pequeña Gen quedó atrapada entre la vegetación y sin poder moverse. Izzy comenzó a lanzar rayos al nuevo bosque...

En la televisora donde trabajaba el Sr. Ishida.

-Así que ésa es la situación.- Dijo.

-¡Sí, debemos sacarlos de aquí inmediatamente!- Añadió Tai.

-¿Alguna noticia de Izzy?- Cuestionó Joe hacia la laptop.

-No, aún no ha regresado.- Respondió sin ánimos el anciano.

Repentinamente se escuchó el sonido de numerosos cristales rompiendose en los pisos inferiores y un horrible ruido-gruñido de las creaturas ascendiendo rápidamente y destruyéndolo todo.

-¡Vamos todos al techo!- Sugirió el padre de Matt.

Todos obedecieron y se movieron con rápidez y, hasta cierto punto, orden. Una vez arriba...

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!- Preguntó la chica del casco azul.

-¿Joe, puede Gomamon llevarnos de techo en techo?- Cuestionó el progenitor de T. K.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Lo haré!- Respondió el digimon foca mandando los peces fuera de la pantalla y haciéndoles un camino tipo puente.

El hijo de Aska estaba contemplando desde muy de cerca a su inconciente amiga. Sakura se le paró a un lado.

-¿Cómo va?

-Al parecer bien, aunque no ha despertado.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es una amiga muy agradable. Me dolerá mucho cuando tenga que verla partir.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cómo está Izzy?

-Pretende no estar afectado pero es claro que no está muy felíz por haber dejado tan débil a nuestra compañera.

-Yo creo que una buena conversación el tal Tentomon le haría bien.

-Probablemente. Por lo pronto sé que lo mandaron llamar tu madre y los otros para discutir no sé qué asunto importante.

El digielegido del Conocimiento entró a un enorme salón de muros blancos. El lugar tenía cierta luz mística sobrenatural y parecía un área muy amplia. Fue llevado ante lo que parecía ser un consejo formado por los dirigentes de los 4 planetas.

-¿Querían hablar conmigo?- Fue la forma cortés de Izzy de preguntar la situación.

-Así es, joven guerrero.- Comenzó Lira. -Tenemos algo importante que discutir.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno...- Pausó el anciano presente. -El entrenamiento deberá ser omitido.

-¡¿Omitido?!

-Sí.- Continuó Aska. -La situación está empeorando más rápidamente de lo que creíamos.

-El avance de las creaturas está aumentando drásticamente.- Prosiguió Zaz.

-Pronto tendrán que partir.

-Nosotros los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.- Añadió el pequeño principe Tera, esperando relajar un poco la conversación. -Tengo fe en ustedes.

-Queremos que tomes la decisión de cómo proceder y dónde empezar.- Volvió a hablar la lider de Céfiro. -Creemos que seguramente ya tienes una idea de cómo posicinarte al ataque.

-Sí...- Respondió con ese tono serio que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-¿Entonces qué decidirás?- Insistió Geo.

El pobre Izzy sintió que todas las miradas se enfocaban en él y empezó a reflexionar al respecto.

Mientras tanto, los demás digielegidos, Tomoyo, Kero y los rescatados estaban en el lugar acordado para sacar la entrada. Los rodeaban los enemigos y batallaban para mantenerlos alejados.

-¡¿Alguna señal de Izzy?!- Cuestionó Joe a su compañero en el monitor.

-¡Hasta ahora nada! ¡No hay señales de él, ni de Sakura y ni de Gen!

-¡No podremos detenerlos por mucho tiempo!- Exclamó preocupada Sora.

Unas creatureas se les lanzaron en cima pero un rayo cayó sobre ellos. Éste provinó trás de ellos, voltearon y vieron a alguien parado sobre un carro...

Continuará.

¡Realmente espero que les haya gustado! ¡Ya entré realmente en acción! En la siguiente espero poner algo más de la historia de Magic Knight Rayearth y más. Please review my fic!

El siguiente capítulo será:

Capítulo 8: Los que Faltaban

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


	8. Los que Faltaban

Capítulo 8: Los que Faltaban 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! Esta vez me he tomado unas vacaciones un tanto largas. Espero que todavía quieran leerme... Por cierto, les advierto que haré cambios de puntos de vista en este capítulo con una ^O^.

Digimon pertenece a Toei; Magic Knight Rayearth y Sakura Card Captors a la Clamp. El Rin es mío.

UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS

Capítulo 8: Los que Faltaban

No puedo creer lo rápido que todo ha pasado. Estoy combatiendo contra una de esas creaturas obscuras y enormes. Su mirada está llena de odio. Lo puedo sentir. Me da mucho miedo pero no tengo derecho a retroceder.

Se me acerca. Salto hacia atrás y saco la carta de la Espada. Creo que es la que necesito. Sin embargo, pese a que el buen señor Guru Clef nos hizo el favor de enseñarnos a invocar más rápido, necesito más distancia, una que mi oponente no me deja.

¡¿Qué es eso?! Escuché el sonido de una espada trás de mí. Volteo y veo a Lantis, quien me ha protegido de un ataque sorpresivo.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta haciendo retroceder a la bestia. Yo asiento con la cabeza. -Lo detendré.

Dirigió su potente mirada hacia el enemigo que tengo en frente y salta con su espada en alto y cargando un potente rayo en ella. Me está dando tiempo.

No debo dudar. Domino mi miedo y utilizo el arma representativa para invocar.

-¡¡¡ESPADA!!!

Por fin puedo defenderme. No quisiera herir a estas creaturas pero no tengo opción. Sólo estamos evitando su avance. No queremos que dominen por completo a Farem.

Es extraño como empezó todo esto. Recuerdo que, después de la batalla contra Gen, Izzy fue llamado ante los representates de los planetas en cuestión. Se tomó la decisión de venir primero a Farem. Nuestra falta de entrenamiento es la razón de dicha selección. Es el menos invadido de los tres y tenemos más posibilidades de hacerlos retroceder a donde sea que pertenezcan.

Antes de partir hacia acá, Lira nos llevó ante Guru Clef, el máximo guru de Céfiro. Se buscó hacer todo lo más rápido posible, por lo que sólo nos enseñó a disminuir el tiempo de invocación. Por supuesto que Gen no lo necesitaba debido a que no tiene que invocar, pero de todas formas prestó atención. Dice Izzy que es normal dicha actitud en la gente del pueblo de nuestra amiga.

Cuando acababamos de subir a la nave de Autozam, la más rápida de las tres, Lira, quien protege a la gente transportada a su planeta, llevó a tres grandes guerreros de dicho lugar para que se nos unieran: Lantis, un espadachín mágico muy serio y gentil; Askot, un joven hechicero de cabellera castaña; y Paris, un guerrero de cabello verde con una enorme espada (aún me pregunto cómo puede cargarla...).

-¡¡¡SAKURA, CUIDADO!!!

>.

¡¿Qué no pueden callarse?! No puedo entender como es que no dejan de pelear esos dos. ¡Matt y yo solemos pelearnos con frecuencia aún ahora que somos amigos pero jamás fuimos tan constantes y pedantes como esos dos!

Debo agradecer que el tal Lee Shaoran apareció y nos salvó usando uno de esos misteriosos poderes que tanto hace mención el peluche volador pero, desde su encuentro, no han parado de discutir. ¡Ya todos tenemos los nervios de punta!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!!!!!

Ambos me voltean a ver parpadeando como tontos. Mi ceño fruncido no es señal de simpatía y tampoco es algo bello a la vista. Veo que Lee levanta su mano derecha como para decirme algo pero le lanzo una mirada que lo hace temblar y titubear. Decide mejor bajar el brazo.

-¡Vamos con los mayores!- Les dije caminando de regreso a las barricadas. Estaban tan temerosos los dos que, sin pronunciar palabra, me siguieron.

No es que tenga algo en su contra. Al contrario, les tengo simpatía Me pregunto si Sora tuvo que sufrir tanto con nosotros como yo con ellos.

No tengo idea porqué los adultos me mandaron en su busca. Sin embargo, aquí vienen tranquilos, dentro de lo que cabe. Puedo ver que se lanzan periódicamente miradas asesinas pero una de las mías los hace regresar a la normalidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡¿por qué rayos me temen?! ¡No es comprensible! ¡Se supone que el chico de Hong Kong sabe artes marciales, manejo de la espada y magia! ¡¿Cómo se supone que los lastimaría?! ¡¿A balonazos?! ¡¿Golpeándolos con mis googles?! ¡¿Asfixiándolos con mis cabellos?! ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Eso es estúpido!!

Al fin divizamos las barricadas, construidas para la defensa de la entrada a El Rin. Los adultos se disponen al ataque en caso de ser necesario. El resto de la gente, básicamente compuesta por niños y ancianos, están apertrechados en dicha ciudad subterránea.

Arriba, en la superficie, se puede escuchar el clamor del enemigo destruyéndolo todo. Si queremos rescatar más personas, no tenemos más opción que arriesgarnos otra vez.

-¡Miren, ya viene!- Puedo escuchar la voz de T. K. mientras distingo su, desde mi distancia, diminuta mano apuntando hacia mí.

Los demás están con él. Los adultos que dirigen esta operación son nuestros padres junto con otras gentes, desconocidas para nosotros, que mostraron claras muestras de liderazgo y/o experiencia en situaciones extremas.

-¿Todo está listo?- Pregunto.

-Sí...- El padre de Izzy me responde moviendo el tronco que tiene en sus manos y que piensa usar como arma. Entonces volteo hacia mis compañeros.

-¿Todos tienen sus cristales?

-Sí.- Responde Sora con decisión mientras los demás asienten con la cabeza.

-¡Estamos listos para la batalla!- Dice Matt sacudiendo su puño enguantado para darnos más ánimos. Él sabe que no es el momento de deprimirse otra vez.

-Bien.- Asiento y vuelvo mi mirada hacia los dos peleoneros que, por el descuido, ya estaban en otra guerra de miradas. Eso me hierve la sangre. -¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen eso!- Con ello logro que me vean. -¡Debemos irnos AHORA!

Al fin emprendemos nuestro viaje hacia la superficie de la ciudad en nuestra búsqueda. Los 'amigos' vienen con nosotros. Requeriremos de toda la ayuda que podamos, sobre todo porque T. K. y Kari se quedaron en las barricadas para ayudar a los adultos. Además Tomoyo se encuentra en el interior de El Rin, justo en la entrada, con el cristal que posee el poder de la carta de El Escudo. Por su parte, Ton se encuentra junto a la Sra. Izumi frente a la computadora, atentos a cualquier nueva señal de nuestros amigos en la otra dimensión.

Ya podemos ver la salida de este subterráneo. Suspiro antes de abrirla...

O.O

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- No puedo evitar exclamar al ver aquello frente a mis ojos. Un enorme y deforme ninja azul ha espantado a los monstruos que nos rodeaban.

Volteo de nueva cuenta buscando a Yu. Podría jurar haber escuchado su voz. Mi intento es fallido. Sigo sin dar con él. Sin embargo, de no haberle hecho caso, jamás habría podido defenderme de esa creatura que me atacó por la retaguardia.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Digo de pronto cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. Entonces me doy cuenta que el gigantesco ninja se apróxima.

-Es la magia de Farem.- Comenta mi usualmente callado compañero.

-¿La magia de Farem?

El ninja se para frente a nosotros y se agacha acercando su mano izquierda. En ella se encuentra parado mi amigo de cabellera negra.

-¡Yu!- Lo nombro corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sakura!- Responde descendiendo de la mano. Cuando mi amigo se encuentra en el suelo, el gigante desaparece. El principe de Farem nota mi confusión. -No te preocupes por él. Es sólo un dibujo.- Me muestra entonces un papiro donde está dibujado.

-¡¿Un dibujo?!

-Sí.- Asiente. -Simplemente le doy vida.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo?

-Es la magia que la familia imperial de Farem posee. Sería difícil que lo comprendieras al 100 %.

-¡Ya veo!

-No piensas seguir con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Lantis rompe nuevemente su silencio. No había notado pero ha estado viéndolo con una mirada analítica desde que descendió.

-Tienes razón. Deseo buscar a Gen.- Contesta con una sinceridad clara en su voz.

-¿Entonces nos dejarás?- Pregunto y él asiente nuevamente.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dice mientras hace unos movimientos extraños con las manos. Otra vez aparece el ninja. Se sube. -¡Nos vemos!- Se despide mientras se aleja...

^_^

Debo dar gracias a Izzy que nos recomendó grabar en disco duro de la laptop que trae Joe la ubicación de la gente en peligro, junto con otros mapas que pudieran sernos de utilidad. Probablemente no pudieramos encontrarlos en medio de este desastre: literalmente los monstruos han estado royendo la ciudad.

Nuestros combates se hacen cada vez más frecuentes y complicados. Ciertamente el tener que cuidar el suministro de energía de los cristales no nos facilita las cosas. Es verdad que los recargamos cuando nos comunicamos por última vez con nuestros amigos, que ya estaban viajando en una nave hacia Farem, mas no sabemos cuándo podremos volverlo a hacer.

Tampoco puedo decir que siempre tendremos los poderes de Lee a nuestra disposición. Ellos tienen una estrecha relación con él y pueden llegar a agotarlo.

Pese a todos estos puntos tan malos y poco positivos, aún conservamos el ánimo y la visión necesaria para seguir. Tal vez nuestro espíritu de guerreros despierte pronto. Lo único que puedo afirmar es que lucharemos hasta la muerte si es necesario.

Entramos rápidamente por unas ventanas en el suelo que conducen al sótano de un edifico y las cerramos. Guardamos silencio. No queremos ser detectados.

Al parecer estamos seguros aquí. Me acerco a Joe y le hablo lo más bajo que puedo.

-Enciéndela.

Entiende perfectamente a lo que me refiero y abre la laptop. Pronto despliega el mapa. Todos se apróximan para ver también. Con señas nos comunicamos. Comprobamos la ruta y mi amigo la apaga de nuevo. Puede que parezca exagerado dicha acción siendo que tiene una bateria pero hay que estar prevenidos por si algo pasa.

El peleonero de trapo se acerca a las ventanas y comprueba que no haya moros en la costa. Salimos entonces nuevamente.

Como en una ocasión anterior, los refugiados están en lo alto de un edificio rodeado de esas creaturas. No tenemos más remedio que trepar a lo alto de otro. Esta vez no contamos con la ayuda de Gomamon por la desconexión.

Nos miramos mutuamente. Es hora de tomar otra decisión.

-¿Alguna idea de como podemos llegar a ese tejado?

-Podríamos usar los poderes de Palmon.- Propone Mimi. -Con su poder de hiedra venenosa podemos agarrarnos de algo del otro extremo y llegar uno por uno.

-No. Estamos evitando desperdiciar el suministro de energía de los cristales. Además creo que sería impráctico y demasiado lento. Piensa como regresaríamos a la gente por esa vía.

-Entiendo.

-¿Alguien tiene una cuerda?- Cuestiona Lee en plan pensante.

-Yo traigo una en mi bolsa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Préstamela.

Mimi le entrega la cuerda. Ésta última es lanzada por Lee hacia un poste en lo alto del tejado próximo. Se columpia hacia allá y corta con su espada el enorme letrero que está en lo alto, cayendo y formando un puente.

No perdemos el tiempo y llegamos al otro extremo. Lee corta el poste de cuajo formando otro puente hasta nuestro destino. Apenas llegamos, con dificultad por el miedo a caer de tal altura, y vemos que aquel trozo de metal se fragmenta en dos y cae sobre las bestias de abajo.

-¡El puente se cayó!- Como siempre, Matt remarca lo obvio.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Ahora cómo regresaremos?!- Exclamo.

-Según los planos que ví del edificio,- Comenta Joe. -hay un camino hacia un subterráneo en el sótano. Recuerdo que se comunica a unas cuadras de aquí.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos por la gente entonces!

¬o¬

-¡¡SALTO!!- Invoco otra carta, esta vez con mi báculo, para no perder la espada.

Salto sobre los tejados de las casas. Las encuentro muy lindas. Parecen una mezcla del estilo clásico chino con el japonés. Pero ahora no es el momento para ponerse a apreciar esas cosas; nos están siguiendo muy de cerca aquellas creaturas.

Fue idea de Lantis venir por aquí. Claro que debíamos alejarnos un poco y la opción era muy obvia. Se detiene repentinamente y voltea hacia el enemigo, con la espada presta para el ataque.

-Aquí debemos pelear.- Me comunica. Comprendo. Me detengo y giro también.

No espera mucho y se lanza contra aquellos seres. Tiene una agilidad impresionante y parece estar habituado al combate. Según me dijo anteriormente tuvo que pelear otra batalla de gran proporción, sin embargo ya no me dijo más.

¡Aquí voy! Me lanzo con la espada-bastón en lo alto. Por fortuna, entre las características y beneficios de la carta de La Espada, se me viene dada la habilidad en el combate y en el manejo de dicha arma.

-¡Esto es fantástico!- Escucho una voz que dice arriba de mí.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Se ve muy linda con ese vestido!

¡Ese comentario! Volteo y confirmo mis sospechas: son Nea y Tetra que están en la misma nave que antes usaran en el entrenamiento. Me están grabando, cumpliendo los deseos de Tomoyo, aunque me parece que no les desagrada del todo...

Aquel vehiculo se acerca ligeramente a uno de los tejados, donde veo...

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- Grito desesperada. Tetra voltea y grita de terror...

@o@

Bajamos por las escaleras lo más velozmente que podemos. La gente viene con nosotros y le vamos explicando la situación. Repentinamente se escucha un estruendo en los pisos inferiores.

-¡E-ellos están entrando!- Exclama asombrado y espantado Joe.

-¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!- Interroga Mimi.

-¡Era nuestro única salida!- Añade Sora. -¡Ahora ya no tenemos escape por el techo!

No hay otra opción... Doy unos pasos al frente y levanto mi puño a la altura de mi rostro.

-¡Entonces pelearemos!

Continuará.

Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Les gustará saber que ya tengo planeados con detalles otros dos capítulos así que es probable que pronto los escriba.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que me estoy basando en la serie de Magic Knight Rayearth y no en el manga. Así que descarten la idea de ver a Águila con vida.

El siguiente capítulo será:

Engaño

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


End file.
